


Because you made a choice

by Astre_Red



Series: Falling (Into The Unknown) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Self-Insert, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: She wakes up as a child in a forest, in a world she doesn't understand and with impossible memories.(She wonders if this is her punishment.)She's going to save them, and go back. No matter what.
Relationships: Annoying Dog (Undertale) & Original Female Character, Napstablook (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), The Riverperson (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Falling (Into The Unknown) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time publishing what I wrote, so please tell me what you think of it. English isn't my first language, so if there is any mistake write it in the comments. I hope you enjoy!

She falls.

She doesn't know when she started to, but she falls, eyes closed. And she wonders.

_Who am I ?_

Such a simple question. Such a difficult answer.

_What is my name ?_

She wonders briefly if she ever had one that truly mattered.

_What am I ?_

It doesn't really matter in the end. What we are never matter, it's what we do that count, no ?

_Am I a good person ?_

It's a question she should have asked herself a long time ago. But what is a good person ? Who can judge of who is good and who is bad ?

_What did I do ?_

She has the feeling it is important, but she can't remember. She just falls.  
  
She has countless questions, but she can't remember them. She can't remember much. What she _does_ remembers is the feeling of sadness, of curiosity, of guilt. It's not much, but it's something.

She feels like she's dying. Maybe she is.  
  
**A... kid ?**

She falls.

**You're not supposed to be here.**

She sleeps.  
  
**Can't you hear me ? You're like me. Or maybe not.**

**I don't think you can hear me. I can't see you, but I can feel your presence. What happened ?**

She can't feel anything.

**Kid, I'm going to grab you. Hold on !**

She opens her eyes to the snow and a dog.


	2. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did something. Something bad.

She blinks and looks around her.

The first thing she sees is not, surprisingly, the little white dog sleeping in her lap. What she notices first is a little white flower, almost invisible in the snow, but here. Her first thought is that this little flower is really strong.

Then she starts to really look around her. She's in a forest, that much is obvious with the trees around her, she's even lying on one. A shiver makes her take note of the snow, which is _everywhere_.

( _I'v never been in a snowy forest_ , says a part of her, too deep, and she cannot hear it.)

A movement makes her startle, and she finally looks at the little white dog that sleeps peacefully in her lap. A small smile appears on her face, curious and a bit nervous. She shivers again and looks down at herself. She must have been there for a long time, because there is snow on her. She notices with surprise that her skin is as white as the snow on her arms.

_It shouldn't be this pale_ , she thinks, and for the first time she reflects on what she knows.

_Who am I ? Where am I ? Why am I alone ? Where-_

"Oh! You're awake !"

The dog looks at her. He didn't open his mouth, yet she knows, in a way she can't explain, that he is the one who spoke.

( _The Creator_ , says this part of her, but again, she cannot hear it)

She blinks, and says with a certainty she can't explain.

"You're not a dog."

The dog smiles, or at least she thinks so. She can't really tell.

"Well, you're not a human, or a monster, so I'd say we're even."

He's not talking, not opening his mouth, but she can hear him, knows he's a he, and feels safe.

"Are you my dad ?"

The dog freezes, and she realizes with a blush that of course not, Toby Fox is not her dad, why did she thinks that ?

Who is Toby Fox, anyway ?

"Well, I did create your body, so I guess I am, in a way. The real question, player, is what are you doing here ?"

Dad, she thinks, because right now she doesn't want to call him the dog, seems worried. And this word, _player_ , echoes in her head. It's what she is, she knows it, because she remembers playing at Undertale.

What's Undertale ?

Dad looks at her for a few seconds before sighing. It looks weird on a dog.

"You're still damaged. Your body is not really a good fit, but it was the best I could do in emergency... And you're thinking like a little kid, but I know you're not... Maybe it's the body ? I need to fix that..."

_My body_ , she thinks, and again she can't help but think how _wrong_ this body feels : it's too little, too tight, too pale, it's not her. But who is “her” ?

"I'm not a kid, I'm eleven."

She knows it's the truth, but she looks down at her small arms and feels like a liar. At most, she looks six. But she's not, and for the first time, she stops feeling numb. She feels scared.

_I did something. Something bad._

It must show on her face, because Dad(?) get up and start walking away from her. He stops briefly to look at her, and she understands that he wants her to follow him. So she does.

Her steps are little. She's wearing black boots too big for her, and her shorts are falling a bit, and her white shirt is too big and it's wrong ~~she is wrong~~.

She's not cold. She should be, but she's not. Or a least, not as much as she should be.

The forest is quiet. There are no birds, no animals, no sounds.

They walk for a while. Once, she hears the distant sounds of a town, but they aren't heading in this direction.

It takes a while, but they arrive in front of a door. There is no snow, and she sees a strange blue flower ~~that shouldn't exist~~. There are little blue lights floating around them. She wonders if they are fireflies.

The door opens. The dog steps in, and she follows. ~~Dad Toby The Creator~~ The dog beckons her to sit on the damaged mattress, and she does. She's feeling weak.

The dog looks at something on the computer, and looks back at her. He seems troubled.

"Do you remember something ? Anything ?"

~~_I played it was fun I didn't want to hurt anyone why are you doing this it's not fair I didn't hurt anyone let me go let me you're hurting me go you promised you liar liar LIAR_ ~~

"I'm eleven. I'm a girl. I"-(her voice wavers) "I'm broken."

"You. Are. Not. Broken."

~~Dad T~~ he dog's voice is strong. He looks angry, but not at her. He looks sad too, and guilty. He sights, and he suddenly looks tired. She feels sad too, but she doesn't know why. She's tired.

The dog is silent, and a few minutes passe before he speaks again. His voice is soft.

" You need to lay down and sleep. Your SOUL is fine, the problem is your body. It's messy. I'm going to fix it. You're going to be okay. " 

Her mind is a mess, but if he says it's her body the problem, she'll have to trust him. So she lies down and inhales deeply.

Just before falling asleep, she turns violently towards him and whispers :

"Kester. My name is Kester."


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he just leave me alone !?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! English isn't my first language, so tell me if you find any errors. Enjoy !

~~_What are you doing ? We already talked about that, I told you it was a bad idea. I don't want to be involved. Wha- of course I love you ! But I don't like this. It's dangerous and better left alone._ ~~

~~_What are you doing...?_ ~~

~~_Let me go ! It hurts ! Let me go letmegoLETMEGO-_ ~~

* * *

Kester wakes up screaming.

She- she's fine. She's alive.

Why did she think she was dead ?

She breathes deeply, shaking. She blinks a few times, and wipes away her tears. She's not falling anymore, she's in her bed, it was just a nightmare.

And she remembers.

_Holy shit._

She sits up and examines her surroundings. She's still in the room ( ~~ _Dad_~~ _Toby Fox's room_ , she thinks, dizzy) but the dog isn't there. Otherwise, everything is exactly ~~like in the game~~ like it was before. She's not feeling wrong, but she's still frail.

_Because my body changed._

Kester whimpers, and closes her eyes. _Stay calm_. Her head hurts, but she remembers enough of what happened to have a vague idea of what awaits her. So she gathers her courage, and looks down at herself.

Her arms are not just pale, they're white, like the snow she knows is falling outside. Her veins are pitch black, almost like a tatoo. Her hands are way too soft, her skin too cold. It's her body (she recognizes a little scar on her left palm) yet it's not, because it's not the body of a human, and she remembers being human.

It's all she remembers.

_My name is Kester. I'm a girl. I'm eleven, soon twelve. I like video games. I'm supposed to be human._

Key word : supposed. Her body seems to disagree with her.

_I'm in Undertale. I'm in a freaking video game and I can't remember how I got here !_

She's starting to panic again when the sound of the door being open make her look up. The Annoying Dog steps in, and the door closes itself behind him (not creepy at all).

He beams when he sees her, and he almost run to her mattress. He's cute, and Kester would probably try to hug him if she didn't know who he was. As she is now, she just watches him come, confused.

~~_Dad_~~ _(curse her six year old mind)_ Toby Fox examines her a few seconds before smiling. He looks relieved.

"Well, you seem to be yourself this time. I was starting to worry when you didn't wake up once healed. You're yourself right ? No doubts ?"

Wordlessly, Kester nods. The dog hums, before turning a sharp gaze on her. She flinches and his gaze softens, but remains focused on her.

"Now the question I'm wondering is how did YOU get in MY game without me noticing until you almost crashed in the Void ? You're lucky I caught you. You're welome, by the way."

His gaze turns questionning. He's not angry with her, Kester realizes, but worried. She supposes it's not often someone from the real world appears in what is supposed to be a simple video game. If Undertale can even be called simple.

He wants answers, but Kester doesn't think she has any that will actually help. Yet, she breathes, and locks eyes with the Creator.

"I don't remember much. I- I think something happened to me. In the real world, I mean. And- and I was falling ? For a long time. I'm sorry, I can't help. I just know my name, and my age, and..."

Again, she looks at her arms. The dog follows her gaze, and he grimaces.

"I had to modify you so you could function normally. There's not supposed to be more than one human, and you're not even from this world. You were falling in the data for a long time, your body was too damaged to stay human. If that's any consolation, your SOUL and mind are fine, so you should easily adapt."

Kester blinks, slowly, and stays silent. There's something akin to pity in the dog's eyes, and she hates it with a burning passion. But she's lost, alone, and scared, and he is the only thing that seems normal, that makes sense, even though he's a dog, so she forces herself to calm down and listens.

"I don't know how you got here." he says, "But I'm going to find out how long you were stuck in the data. Long enough to change you physically, but not too long to affect your SOUL. And you must find out what happened to you, kid, and sadly I can't help with that."

She blinks, taken aback.

"What do you mean “you can't help with that” ?!"

The exclamation escapes her before she can stop it (stupid, she's so _stupid_ ) but the dog doesn't seem to mind. He hums, and explains :

"I can look into the data, but I can't look into _you_. You're an outsider, and I can't exactly read your memories or your SOUL without autorisation. Besides, even if I could, if you don't remember anything, I doubt we'll find any clues of the reason of your presence."

Kester opens her mouth, and closes it because what can she say ? He's right, after all. If she managed to end up here, there must be a reason and if someone knows it it's Kester herself. She just needs to remember. It should be easy (right?).

~~Dad~~ The Annoying Dog smiles, and speaks :

"The world of Undertale is complicated. I was fascinated when I first found it, but you don't need to worry. You're not alone, and even when I'm gone there's someone who can help you. I told them about you, so when I'm in the data they'll watch over you, and explain things to you. So relax kid. You can stay here, but don't let _anyone_ in, even them. Oh, and look in the mirror too. Bye !"

And he disappears.

**He disappears.**

_Did he just leave me alone !?_

Kester almost starts to panic again (she really hope it's not going to become a habit) and closes her eyes. She needs to think, not to panic like a toddler. Just _think_.

She's alone, in a world she knows only from computers. She only has the clothes on her back, and no money. She has a place to stay at, and at least she doesn't look like a human...

_Oh, and look in the mirror !_

She gets up on trembling legs. The room is- not small, but not really vast either. It's like she remembers, with nothing but the mattress she was lying on and the old computer she doen't dare approach. The mattress is in the middle of the room, the computer in the back. There's something black not far from it that screams “do NOT touch me” and Kester is happy to oblige.

It's only when she made a few steps in direction of the door that she notices something she hadn't seen after waking up. Right next to the mattress is a mirror, and she hastily makes her way towards it and grabs it. She hesitates, but finally looks at her reflexion and freezes.

The girl who stares back at her widens her eyes. The skin of her face is still too white (no surprise) but it's her eyes that make her stop. What should be white is black, like in that manga where the dead came back, and her eyes are golden and that is _decidedly_ not natural, and her pupils are slits, like cats. Her hair is short, barely arrive at the middle of her neck. There's a scar on the right side of her neck, ~~like someone cut~~ like she cuts herself accidentally ~~on purpose~~.

Kester doesn't look human. She doesn't know how she is supposed to react, so she doesn't. She blinks a few tears away, forces her scream down ~~_(you are pathetic)_~~ and thinks of what ~~dad~~ the dog said.

_You're not alone, and even when I'm gone there's someone who can help you. I told them about you, so when I'm in the data they'll watch over you, and explain things to you._

She's not as alone as she seems, apparently. They ? A non-binary monster ? They are a lot in the Underground. How is she supposed to find them ? Does she even know them ? A monster who know about Toby Fox. She can't think of anyone.

Well, there's only one way to find out.

Kester grabs the blanket and draps it around her shoulders. She looks around the room, but it doesn't seem like there is something left for her. She breathes deeply and walks towards the door.

She stays in front of it a few seconds, anxious, and opens it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ideas ?


	4. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. It sounds really fishy outloud. She really should have think this though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please tell me if you notice any mistake ! Enjoy

It takes about three minutes for Kester to get lost.

In her defense, travelling is a lot harder than the game made it seems. For one, snow is everywhere, and the trees all look alike. The fact that it is quite dark, something she should have taken in account because _of course it was dark she was Underground_ , doesn't help. She tries to find her's and Toby's footprints from before, but without success. She wonders how long exactly did she sleep.

So she walks aimlessly for a good half-hour before the sound of a town reaches her ears. She pauses, and listens closely because she shouldn't be able to hear it this far away but she can and _wow, this is going to take some time to get used to_. So she closes her eyes and follows the sound.

She probably should have done that sooner, because it takes her less than five minutes to see the lights and the written WELCOME TO SNOWDIN.

She hesitates again, before thinking _screw it_ and get past the sign and into the town.

There's not a lot of people outside. Kester's sense of time is bad and that's generous, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's probably still early in the morning. It means her chances of meeting the skeletons brothers are low, which is good, because she doesn't think she's ready for that kind of shock yet. She still has some trouble thinking of herself monster instead of human.

So. Not a lot of people. She can work with that.

She stops walking and stares for a while. Her sight isn't bad, but she has to blink a few times to see the silhouettes clearly. She can see what looks like a bear, and a rabbit, but no one else. She can, however, hear faint whispers and _yep, definitly not normal_.

She's lost. She doesn't know where to look, where to begin, who to ask, what to ask. So she just look, not knowing what to do, and feeling lost ~~pathetic~~.

It's a cough that catches her attention, quiet yet loud for her ears. She turns her head and meets the kind eyes of a vendor she knows but never met.

_Oh_ , she thinks faintly, _the bunny lady._

She's starting to feel dizzy again. She tries to breath deeply, but she can't, and her eyes sting and _oh god-_

A hand on her shoulder makes her look up and _ah_ , the lady noticed her too. Her expression is kind like her eyes, and worried, and her purple furr looks really soft. The way she looks at her, reassuring and almost loving, reminds Kester of something, but she doesn't know what.

“Are you lost ? You look troubled.”

“I, erm...” Kester trails. She doesn't know what she's supposed to say. She knows where she is, where her home is, so technically she isn't lost.

The lady continues, looking even more worried.

“I never saw you before... Where are your parents ? It's quite early for a child to be all alone outside, especially on a day without school.”

Strangely, her question irritates her, which is dumb because she has every right to ask it.

“I'm not lost.” She finally says. “I know where I am.”

The vendor is still looking worried, and Kester sighs because yes, she is lost, but not in the way she thinks.

The best lies are those closest to the truth, so she braces herself and speaks with a voice she hopes is convincing.

“My dad and me live not far from here, in the forest, so I decided to go and see the town.”

There. Technically not a lie.

But the lady is still skeptical.

“He let you go alone ?”

Kester grimaces, because she can't exactly say _he went looking for the reason of my existence_ , but then an idea sparks in her head and she beams at the vendor.

“He's been busy lately, so he asked someone to look after me but I don't know who that is or if they know where I live, so I'm looking for them.”

Now that Kester thinks about it, she wonders if the monster supposed to take care of her even know about the secret room, or if they know about it and are going to go there to find her.

She probaby shouldn't have left without thinking this through. Damn.

“I mean” she continues, because the kind bunny is really the only one who might help her and Kester is too socially awkward to even ask someone else “I don't know where they are, and what they look like, or their name.”

Oh. It sounds really fishy outloud. She _really_ should have think this through.

But the vendor doesn't look suspicious, and instead seems pensive.

“Well, I doubt the person you're looking for is in Snowdin. But if you want to be sure, you should ask Sans or Nacarat. I'm pretty sure they know everyone here.”

Just hearing the name of the skeleton makes Kester's breath difficult, so instead she asks :

“Nacarat ?”

“Nacarat Jester. They're not here yet, but if you come back in one hour or so they may be able to help you. They're dressed in orange, and often with their friend, Mouse something. You can't miss them.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Nacarat Jester. Kester vaguely remembers them as the devil-looking one with a smile. Could they be the one she's looking for ? She doubts the person who knows about Toby Fox is a main character, so it's a possibility. But for some reason, Kester is certain it isn't them. It is still worth to ask. She'll have to come back later.

She suddenly realizes the vendor is still looking at her, so she sends her a puzzled look.

“Are you cold ? I can lend you a coat if you want.”

Ah, the blanket. It must look weird for other people, to see a child all alone wearing nothing but light clothes and a blanket on her shoulders. That explains why the bunny was so insistent.

Still.

“I don't have money.”

“Consider it a welcome gift. Besides, if you're so worried about it, just come back once you found your guardian and repay me. I think you're going to come back anyways”

She's eying Kester's clothes with something that looks a lot like dismey, and the child can't really blame her. She must think that her dad is irresponsable to let her outside with only a short and a shirt (to be fair, he kind of is - irresponsable that is - _and maybe Kester is still bitter about him abandonning her but still_ ).

(It scares her. How easy it is to think of Toby Fox as dad. A man, not even looking like one, she met just hours ago. She tells herself it's the remains of her broken self that first met the Annoying Dog and assimilated him with safety. She doesn't want to think about how she can't remember the one that should have that title.)

“If it really doesn't bother you. I'll pay you back.”

So now she is wearing a bright purple coat too big for her. She hates the color, but she was starting to feel cold so she accepted. She'll just give it back later and find a better one.

It's when looking at the coat that a thought flash in her mind.

_How could I forget-_

“Err, just to be sure, there was no human here, right ?”

The vendor blinks, slowly, before letting a soft laugh.

“Of course not ! Kids and their ideas...”

Kester is a bit offended by that, but her mind is elsewhere.

She was so out of it she didn't even think about the resets.

She can't remember her gameplay, or the ending she had, but she knows she played.

Does that mean she's before the start of the game ? Or is Frisk in the Ruins or something ? She hopes not. She really hopes not.

Wait. Does someone remember the resets ? Sans knows, but Kester is pretty sure he can't remember. She can't remember, and she's the player.

Does that mean Flowey has the power to reset right now ? She prays not.

How long before is she ? ~~What did she do ?~~

She needs to find that monster, and fast.

She thanks the bunny and leaves. Talking to a monster calmed her, made her realize how real her situation is. She's still not ready to face a character she fought (like, say, Undyne) but she can breath better now. And she has a plan, sort of.

She's never going to have the guts to ask Sans, so she'll have to find Nacarat. Snowdin, or rather the brothers that are almost certainly sleeping in town, make her uneasy, so she'd rather explore the surrendings so she doesn't get lost again.

She doesn't dare to talk to other monsters, because one awkward conversation is enough. She can feel them staring, at her too big coat and at the blanket now tied on her waist and falling on her legs. She's almost running when she finally gets out.

The fog is a rather big hint to know where she is heading. Waterfall must be beautiful, and she can't help but smile at the idea. Kester loves water, is pretty sure she always has even if she doesn't remember anything.

She watches her surrendings become wet rocks, her hand grazing them. It's quiet, it's peaceful, and better than any town could ever be.

She arrives at the station. There's no one, and even if she already knew it because of her hearing, she still sighs in relief.

The blue flower immediately attracts her, and she kneels before it, amazed. It's beautiful, in a way she knows can only be magic. She feels like a child in front of a candy.

She whispers, like a secret.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” says the flower, and Kester laughs. It's magic.

She talks nonsense, listening to the echo flower. That flower, and the silence, appeases her in a unique way. She smiles and says :

“You are beautiful.”

“So are you.”

She abruply turns around _(Why didn't I hear anything-)_ and her voice dies on her lips.

“Tra la la. You are Kester, aren't you ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought of this ! Thank you for reading


	5. Tra la la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tra la la. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me ?”

Kester stares.

The Riverperson stares back.

They're, well, exactly like in the game. They're envelopped in a dark blue coat and she can't see their face at all. They have arms, but they are covered by their coat. She can't see their expression, has no idea what they are thinking, and it scares her.

(A lot of things scare her since she woke up.)

They just stare at each other for what feel like eternity before the Riverperson hum.

“Tra la la. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me ?”

“Uh, sure- wait !”

She didn't even finish her sentence that they are already turning back and walking away from her. She hastily gets up (behind her, the flower whipsers “wait !”) and runs after them.

They don't look back at her to see if she's following them, but they slow down so they must be paying attention.

So the Riverperson knows about the Annoying Dog. It makes sense, she supposes. In a weird way.

Is she panicking again ? She hopes not. It's starting to be annoying.

They walk together quickly, not quite running but almost. They start to walk even faster when they pass what Kester realizes is Gerson's shop.

_They don't want people to see us_. Which. Makes sense ? It must be really unusual to see the mysterious Riverperson walking around with a kid in tow. It would probably raise questions.

Sadly, it doesn't seem to work. Kester can hear a voice calling them, probably Gerson, and she sees out of the corner of her eye a pale figure she recognizes instantly before it disappears in the walls.

Napstablook. She likes them, if only because they're a fellow socially awkward person.

They stop in front of a boat. The Riverperson climbs on it and waves at Kester to follow them. She does, and almost falls in the water when the boat abruptly starts to move.

“So...” She begins after several minutes of silence, “You're the one supposed to help me...?”

They don't immediately answer, instead humming :

“Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le.”

Kester stares, uncertain how to react. Should she insist ?

But before she can embarrass herself further more, they suddenly say :

“The Dog asked for help. How unexpected...”

Silence. They hum a strange melody, and mutter :

“I can give you something that will help...”

They turn back to look at her and drop something on her knees. She startles, and examines with surprise what seems to be an old satchel. It's quite heavy, and she wonders what exactly did they put in it. But she's grateful.

“Thank you...?”

“Tra la la. Stay away from the laboratory, and from dark doors...”

_Dark doors ?_ Kester sends them a questionning look, but they're not looking at her anymore. Their gaze is somewhere far away, where her voice cannot reach.

The boat continues to float aimlessly, and a strange but comfortable silence settles down. Kester breathes, before timidly asking :

“There isn't any human, right...?”

The Riverperson make a sound which sounds like a laugh, and Kester blushes.

“Not yet... Tra la la.”

_But there will be_ , Kester thinks, uneasy. A weight on her head makes her blink, and she realizes that her companion is ruffling her hair. Their hands are covered by black mittens.

“Do not worry... You still have time.”

_For what ?_ Kester almost says, before realizing how stupid her question is. She already knows what she's looking for : her memories.

Instead, she asks :

“What do I do if someone ask where I come from ?”

Again, they hum.

“Just say you are my niece... And they won't look any further.”

_Oh this is so awkward._ And Kester can't help but feel like a burden.

The boat stops, and she hesitantly gets off it. The Riverperson pats her shoulder, and says :

“Come again sometimes, if you need something. Tra la la.”

The boat is already moving away when Kester screams :

“What's your name ?”

They don't look back, but she can hear their answer.

“Tra la la. What's my name ?... It doesn't really matter...”

Kester watches them leave until she can't see the boat anymore, and sighs.

_Well, that was weird._


End file.
